


Doctor Strange is at least 3200 years old!

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [34]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Meta, things that weren't in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Doctor Strange is at least 3200 years old!

Okay. Let’s explain things. From Doctor Strange to Infinity War, considering Thor Ragnarok and the time between the movies.

## 1) Against Dormammu

According to Scott Derrickson and producers (interviews), Doctor Strange died AT LEAST 2000 times against Dormammu. According to them, Strange used that time to train and to get stronger, meaning that his deaths weren’t instant deaths. The first deaths probably happened very fast, as we see in the movie, but obviously as Strange got faster, he managed to survive for longer each time. The maximum time he could survive for each loop is 3 days (no food and no water). Considering that Dormammu probably tried to convince Stephen to break the loop at some point (he isn’t stupid, he just doesn’t know how time works because there is no time in the Dark Dimension), you can bet Dormammu grabbed Stephen and kept him alive for as long as possible (3 days) many times, trying to convince him to end the spell. Of course there were times Stephen fought and fought until he couldn’t move because of thirst and hunger, being killed or left to agonize to death. So yeah, maximum survival: 3 days, minimum survival, instant death. Considering that the more times he died, the more times he fought and improved his techniches, me and my friends at home considered that each time he died lasted 1 day. Considering he died AT LEAST 2000 times, it means he spent AT LEAST 2000 days fighting Dormammu, at that is AT LEAST 6,6 years.

So, AT LEAST 6,6 years against Dormammu ( around 6 years and 8 months ).

## 2) Training using the time stone all by himself.

It’s was mentioned in the Infinity War character novels that Strange has been using the time stone to train. It’s a part in which Wong says to Strange that he knows what he has been doing and knows how Stephen is older than him by. It IS CANON that Doctor Strange used more than once the time stone to create loops or slow down time itself so he could read and train so he could get stronger. This is how we perfectly explain how in Thor Ragnarok Doctor Strange was able to easily lock Loki inside a looped space trap, how he was able to teleport himself and Thor around the Sanctum and how he got more experienced looks and techniches. Strange has been training for a very long time. A time we have no idea about. We just know it was A LOT OF TIME. There were a lot of fans saying Loki is 1000 years old and that there was no way Doctor Strange could beat him the way he did, but well, this is too superficial. Doctor Strange could be older than Loki by Thor Ragnarok. Even if he’s not older, his magic training and studies sure have been way more intense than Loki’s, because imagine JUST training and practicing spells for 100 years. Strange sure would have evolved his powers in a very INSANE scale, something we can’t measure.

## 3) Infinity War and the 14 million possible outcomes.

We saw in Infinity War Doctor Strange tested over 14 million possible outcomes. Considering that some of the outcomes took around 2h to end (until the end of the movie), other outcomes resulted in wars that could have lasted for months and other could have resulted in Stephen being captured, lasting years of pain, me and my friends decided to use THE LEAST POSSIBLE TIME.  
We considered each outcome lasted JUST 2h (Strange had to watch until the end of the battle to check if things had worked out or not). REMEMBER THAT MANY OF THE OUTCOMES COULD HAVE LASTED MONTHS OR YEARS!!  
(We considered JUST 2h EACH! And we used just “14 million”, excluding the 605).  
14 million times x 2 hours each makes 28 million hours. That is 1166666,666666667 days, what makes 3240,740740741 YEARS.

## Stephen, just in Infinity War, has lived OVER 3240 YEARS.

And remember that we considered just 2 hours for each outcome, when many of them had to last for days, months and even years, in scenarios in which Thanos loses the Gauntlet and decides to start a war against the Earth, enslaving everyone and keeping them alive for years.

 

Doctor Strange could be even older than that. WAY OLDER THAN THAT.  
Stephen is at least 3 times older than Loki and Thor.  
That sure explains how he learned such advanced spells, it explains how powerful and wise he has become by the end of Infinity War. It also explains how he shows such a strong empathy for Tony, he fought by Iron Man’s side for years now, just like he fought with the Guardians and others.


End file.
